


Suited and Booted

by flickawhip



Category: Tipping the Velvet (TV), Tipping the Velvet - All Media Types, Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massively AU, also mentions spousal abuse (vaguely).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suited and Booted

Nancy had never really felt girlish, she dressed as a girl, she always had, but somehow, stood here wearing Kitty's suit she felt more alive than she ever had before. 

That had been years ago. Now Kitty was back, pleading with Nancy, now Nan, to take her back. Nancy had refused, said she was happy with Florence, and she was, but Kitty... Kitty was trembling, weak and clearly in some pain. She had spoken only a little more, then fallen to her knees, weakened. Nan had stroked away Kitty's hair from her face. The bruise was livid, twice as bad as that which had been inflicted by Diana. Anger flooded Nan and before Florence had a chance to say a thing Nan had picked Kitty from the floor, carrying her inside. 

She had laid Kitty on the bed, settling beside her to wipe tears from Kitty's cheek. She had been wearing suits since she came here, since she chose to live with Florence and yet, when Nan looked down at Kitty, all she remembered was dresses and caution. She had promised never to leave Florence, and she wouldn't, but Kitty, her Kitty, had come home. Now she moved to pull Kitty to her, allowing the other woman to cry. She would see her safe.


End file.
